


Beautiful Rain

by beatleslaz



Category: The Beatles, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, beatle years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleslaz/pseuds/beatleslaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy writing practice, John likes watching the rain and Paul decides body “scars” are beauty marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: Early Beatle years.
> 
> Sadly I don't own John or Paul :/
> 
> Enjoy :)

Paul watched closely as John stared mindlessly out of his window. A look of fascination was edging Johns face as he watched the rain paint the window, the ground, the trees, everything. John would usally do this on tours if it was raining, he would wake up early enough to have an hour or two to sit and watch the water fall with a cup of tea or coffee while he let his mind wonder.

Paul guessed it helped John relax, let him forget all the troubles for a little bit and cleared his mind when it needed clearing. The rain was relaxing, Paul supposed, but it meant more to watch the rain fall to John then it did him. So he let John have his quiet time as he had his own quiet time, watching John watch the rain! So he watched John as he sat on their messy bed and sipped his own cup of tea.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” John suddenly said, pealing his eyes from the outside world. Paul blinked as he came from his thoughts, “I was just watching,” he said, setting his cup down on the bedside table. “So was I,” John whispered, looking back out the window and crossing his arms.

Paul stood from his bed, walking up behind John he wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his chin on Johns shoulder. He looked out of the window with John and tried to look for something that would make him as fascinated as it did John. After awhile he gave up and rested his head sideways on Johns shoulder, looking at his neck. He studied the skin he had kissed, sucked, and bit so many times, wondering how all those bites had healed. All but one purple mark was there from the night before.

John noticed this and brought his face from the window again to look at Paul, “What are you doing?” he asked him smiling at the way his nose rested in Pauls hair. “studying, hey what do you see in the rain?” Paul asked, ignoring Johns question and looking up at him with innocent childrens eyes. John looked back out of the window and pondered what Paul had just asked.

“Myself, I think I see myself,” John said, wrapping his arms around Pauls which were wrapped around him. “Yourself?” Paul whispered looking out of the window to. “Yeah, and the people around me,” John added watching closely at the drops dripping down the window pane. “So you're falling?” Paul asked still studying the rain.

“Yeah Macca, down down down the rabbit hole I’m going,” John said smiling. “No, I’m kidding-” He added, “I see beauty in the rain,” he said changing his mind. “Oh I see, you see beauty in the rain and I see beauty in you,” Paul said smiling at his childish conclusion. “Son, I hate to brake it to ya, but I have little beauty, most of its just bronze,” John said laughing at his own joke.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked back at Johns neck, he studied the purple mark again. He always gave John a mark (or marks), just so he could be content knowing he had claimed John in some way. But now he looked at the mark as something different, “There, thats a beauty mark,” Paul said pointing his nose at the mark. John looked down at him, “Ey? The bite from last night? I’ll tell you Paul that one hurt a bit,” John said with an amused voice.

“No you fool, it's a beauty mark, you get them when someone thinks you're beautiful, but, sometimes, they come in different forms like stretch marks or bruises, they’re just beauty marks from those special people,” Paul said smiling and waiting for Johns reply. When he didn’t get one he just kissed the mark and looked back out of the window. John just stood there looking at Paul with an odd expresion, not a fascinated one but one of astonished aw.

John just brushed it off and smiled, looking back out the window too. After a long while of silence he spoke, “I love you Paul,” he said truthfully and with as much love as he could muster into one sentence. Paul replied immediately with a broad anwser, “I love you to John, now lets go back to bed.”

“Good idea, I think I’ve gotten all I can get from the rain today besides its sounds, I always liked making love to the sound of rain,” John said, backing away from the window with Paul still wrapped around him. He walked backwards till they both fell back on the bed. John rolled over and smiled down at Paul, speaking, “Dont scream love, but I’m about to give you alot of beauty marks.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love.


End file.
